Please
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Regina goes to Mr Gold's shop to get Jefferson's hat... and get's much more than she bargained for... when he utters the magic word... Oneshot. M for mature Golden Queen content with dubious consent


The little bell rang as Regina Mills walked into Mr Gold's pawn shop. Her black stilettos clicked on the floor as she walked up to the counter.

A smile spread over Mr Gold's face as he looked up and saw Regina standing there.  
"Regina… this is an unexpected pleasure. I don't think I've seen you since before the election. What do you know… I guess I picked a winner after all" he said smugly. She frowned at the mention of the Sheriff's election that Emma had won but didn't say anything.  
"So tell me… what brings the mayor to my shop?" he said silkily, looking at her.  
She smiled sweetly but insincerely. "I'm looking for a particular item… a hat…" she said.  
"A hat?" he said, no real interest in his tone. "I have many different hats…" he pointed out.

Regina frowned slightly but resisted the urge to snap at him. "This one is different… special…" she said. He leaned over the desk, eyes on her and a smirk on his lips. "Special? How so dearie?"

She took a deep breath. "It's a top hat. It belonged to a man named Jefferson…" she said, trying to keep her frustration out of her voice. "Oh that hat…" he said with a smirk. "Well I am afraid that particular item… isn't for sale…" he said silkily.

She frowned, her dark eyes glittering angrily. "And why not?" she said, leaning in slightly and resting her hands on the edge of the desk. He moved forward, his face near to hers and his gaze locked on hers. "As you said… it's a rather special hat…"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she said in a crisp, no nonsense voice.  
His eyes slid slowly down her body in a way that was decidedly lascivious before flicking back up to her face. "Why don't we discuss this in my office?"  
"I don't thi…" she started to say before he cut her off. "Please" he said, a grin on his face.  
She stiffened slightly as she felt the compulsion and looked at him warily. Surely he didn't… surely he wasn't aware of his power of her. Of the deal she had so foolishly agreed to in order to enact the curse…  
If he knew he had complete power over he just by saying please…

Gold gestured to the door behind the counter and she walked through it. The back room was full of all kinds of interesting followed her into the room then led her through another door into a small but comfortable office. "Close the door please" he said as he took a seat behind the desk."

She pushed the door closed and slowly turned to look at him. He was watching her like he was undressing her with her eyes. A sense of trepidation came over her as she wondered what he wanted from her.  
"That's a very nice jacket Madame Mayor…" he said, a wicked grin on his face. "I'd like you to take it off… please"  
Regina fought to show nothing on her face as the compulsion gripped her again. She slowly unbuttoned the black suit jacket and hung it over the back of the chair in front of her.

His grin widened. "Now the heels… please" he said in an annoyingly calm, even voice. The Mayor felt a slight trace of alarm as she stepped out of the black stiletto heels, leaving them on the floor. Surely he wouldn't go any further with this? Would he?

"And since you're being so cooperative… dearie… I'd like you to take off your underwear and give them to me… please"

Her eyes went wide. That bastard. She could already feel the compulsion. The more she fought it the harder it got. And the harder it was not to give any sign of it. She dreaded to think what would happen if he figured it out. She reached under her long black high-waisted skirt to pull down her underwear. Somehow she managed to do it without tripping over or flashing him. His face was unbearably smug as she stepped out of the scrap of black lace.

When she handed it to him he tucked it in the pocket of his jacket.

He grinned at her slightly pissed off expression and patted his lap. "Come here… please." She stared at him for a moment before walking over to him, as slowly as she could manage with the compulsion.

Gold smirked as she walked over and sat on his lap, arranging herself so that she was at least sitting across his legs, rather than straddling them. She felt very exposed wearing a skirt and no underwear.  
He leaned in so his nose was almost brushing her hair and breathed in deeply. A slight shiver went down her spine that wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Apples… I might have guessed…" he said, his tone dry and conversational.

His hand slid into her hair, gripping it tightly but not tightly enough to hurt her. She felt him move her head close, her eyes looking directly into his.  
Then his lips were on hers, firm but softer than expected. Gentle… but making it very clear that he was in control. For a few moments she stayed still and unresponsive but then she found herself kissing him back. His hand slid deeper into her hair as his lips parted hers.

Regina felt his other hand slide over her waist then start to deftly undo the buttons of her blouse. She would have protested but she couldn't with his mouth on hers.

When the blouse was undone he slid a hand into her bra. She felt her body respond to his touch, breath catching slightly in her throat and nipple hardening under his palm. Bastard.

She bit his bottom lip hard and had the satisfaction of feeling him jump and pull away, his hands sliding out of her bra and letting go of her hair. His lip was bleeding slightly but he smirked as he looked at her.

Gold slowly leaned in, his lips inches from her ear. "I'd like you to bend over the desk… please…"

Oh god. This was not happening. He couldn't be intending to…  
She fought the compulsion for long moments before sliding off his lap and bending over the desk as he requested. She couldn't see the smug look on his face as he got to his feet behind her but she could imagine it all too well.

He slowly slid up the long black skirt until it was bunched around her waist, leaving her completely exposed. She shivered slightly from the cool air on her skin.

She felt his fingers sliding over the cheek of her ass and jumped slightly when he gave it a little slap. He chuckled a bit and slid his hand between her legs, gently nudging them apart.

Regina had to bite back a moan when his fingers brushed her slit. She could have sworn she heard a soft groan behind her as he realized what an effect he'd had on her. She felt completely humiliated… but completely aroused by her current predicament.

Her body shuddered as he slid a finger inside her and a soft moan escaped her before she could stop it. She almost whimpered when he withdrew the finger.  
Behind her she heard the rustle of cloth and sound of his zipper as he freed himself from his trousers.

Suddenly she felt something very hard and rather large pressed up against her most intimate parts. Her body shuddered slightly and her hands gripped around the edge of the table.

He rubbed against her, teasing her until she writhed against him. Something like a soft whimper left her lips. God… he was driving her crazy.

His hands gripped her hips firmly as he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance and slowly pushed his way inside her. He was big enough that he had to work his way inside her, inch by inch.  
By the time he was fully inside her he had managed to get several soft moans from her. Her body shuddered in pleasure as he started to slowly thrust and she heard him groan softly.

At first his thrusts were slow, teasing and controlled… but then she felt him start to lose control… thrusting harder, faster. She could hear his ragged breathing and low moans.

He pulled almost the way out of her then pushed himself back inside her in one smooth motion, spilling her upper body off the table and tearing a moan from her throat.

Oh lord … he was hitting all the right spots. She could already feel the slow, steady build up of pleasure. And she could tell from the tension in his body that he wasn't very far away.

His movements got faster, almost frantic as the tingling in her body became damn near unbearable.  
Her back arched and her hands tightened around the edge of the desk she reached her climax. She heard him moan deeply, felt him tense and shudder as her orgasm brought his.

She collapsed limply on the desk as the waves of pleasure finally started to abate.

By the time her breathing had started to go back to normal he had tucked himself back into his trousers, and was sitting in the chair as if nothing had happened.  
He grinned as he watched her rearrange her clothing, run her fingers through her mussed up hair and quickly reapply her lipstick. She frowned as she realized he still had her underwear.

"I'd like my underwear back…" she said, voice still slightly breathless. He smirked. "Oh no dearie… I think I'll be keeping them… as a souvenir"  
"Suit yourself…" she said crisply, pulling on her jacket and sliding into her shoes. She quickly looked in a mirror on the wall, making sure no one would be able to tell what she had just been doing.

Gold got up and walked over to a small chest. He unlocked it and opened it, pulling out a rather battered leather hat case. "I think this was what you wanted…" he said smugly, holding it out to her.

She walked over and quickly snatched it from his fingers before he could change his mind about giving it to her. A glance inside told her it was indeed the hat she needed. With that she turned and left the office, his amused chuckle ringing in her ears.

The bell rung just before Regina got to the front door and Emma Swan walked in. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow as the Mayor brushed past her without a word.  
The blonde walked up to the front counter as Mr Gold appeared in the doorway behind the counter.

"What got Regina's panties in a twist?" she asked Gold amusedly.

He grinned slightly, his voice carefully innocent. "I really have no idea…"


End file.
